


Bleach Soulmate Shorts

by Enokeats



Series: Soulmate Shorts [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enokeats/pseuds/Enokeats
Summary: Soulmate shorts of the strange and interesting characters of Bleach.





	Bleach Soulmate Shorts

CH 1- Kurosaki Karin- 15 years 

The day was as chilly as her glare. Which she was directing at the thick cold snow currently clogging up their pavement. Karin huffed and viciously dug the shovel into the mass, scooping it up and chucking it haphazardly away. 

Her constant digging was interrupted by a giggle a few feet away from the Kurosaki clinic. A stout woman, and a very tall man, rugged up like bugs, exchanging kisses and laughing about god-knows what. They continued on their way and Karin could see above their linked hands, two lady beetles inked in orange and brown. Except in wasn't ink. They were likely born with those marks, destined to find the other. Soul marks.

Karin tipped her head back and sighed, troublesome really. She had one as well of course, lucky, or unlucky enough not to be Unmarked. A ten pronged, ice blue snowflake, purity marred only by a lightning bolt dragged across it. 

Of-freaking-course it had to do with this rotten weather. Only the worst season of the year. Oh well. At least it wasn't some weird bat like Yuzu's, or flower thing like nii-chan's. 

"Karinnn-chan! Yuzu's finished dinner! Come inside!" Was the stupid sound of her dads face peaking out the front door.

"Yeah, I'm nearly done. Don't eat all of it old man!" 

This of course triggered him, as he disappeared from sight and she could distantly hear-

"Waaaaa Misakiiii! Our daughter's so cooold!"

Hmph. Cold indeed.

 

Chapter Art- 

https://68.media.tumblr.com/77700355da3e8de94ee6399420a172d1/tumblr_os8wazvbfx1uw1anwo1_500.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First bleach short. Hope I did the characters justice, and they aren't too caricature-y. Also yeah i do know the snowflake thing is cliché.


End file.
